Morton Koopa Jr.
Morton Koopa Jr. (known as Big Mouth Koopa Jr. in the cartoons) is one of Bowser's eight children and is the second youngest Koopaling. Morton stands out from his siblings because of his primarily darker skin colouration and his white head and until New Super Mario Bros. Wii gave his siblings unique shell colours, his pale grey shell was also a point of interest. He also has a star-shaped birthmark on his face, although Larry now has similar markings. Although Morton is the largest of the Koopalings, he isn't as powerful in battle as some of his older brothers. Character Description Unlike the other Koopalings, Morton has a dark brown skin tone, except for his face, which is white. He also has a unique star mark on the left side of his face which is centred on his left eye and covers part of his snout and cheek. Morton has four, fang-like teeth in the upper corners of both sides of his large mouth; they are the same as Iggy's. He also has a four-ribbed, light, padded stomach and tan, padded feet. His shell is black, lined with a white encasing (formerly yellow), and the multiple, short, spikes are circled with white (formerly yellow) rings. He has small, circular-shaped eyes, like Ludwig's. He has a round head and a large body, making him both taller and broader than most of his siblings. Morton appears to be relatively hairless, except for three, thin, long, black hairs at the top of his head. He also has three-haired black eyebrows that extend off his face like Wendy's. Morton wears the same metal, spiked, cuffs as the other Koopalings. Personality and Traits Like all the other Koopalings, Morton's personality and traits have been shrouded in mystery, even more so than compared to his other siblings. Although, according to the Nintendo Player's Guide for Super Mario Advance 4, Morton is a grouch with a cantankerous personality. In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, all the Koopalings were given names to match the personalities they were given and such was the case with Morton, whose name was changed to Big Mouth Koopa. Big Mouth was extremely talkative, to the point of never seeming to know when to stop talking, which continuously forced Roy to interrupt him. Very few actual Mario games ever gave Morton lines. Morton was known to be the favorite for his evil planning. Bowser admired Morton not only for planning, but for being just as greedy and evil in personality as his father. Morton Koopa Jr. is known as being obedient to his father and carrying out all of his orders. Powers and Abilities Morton usually uses his weight to try and crush Mario or paralyze him by shaking the ground, as in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and Super Mario World, which even involved him running up the walls and dropping down from the ceiling. His debut appearance in Super Mario Bros. 3 did not involve his earthquake-causing power, however, and he relied on the standard abilities shared with his siblings to fight, such as jumping and shooting magic blasts, although he generally doesn't use his magical abilities as much as his siblings. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he tended to use his Magic Scepter once his enemies were already immobile, and the game also showed that he couldn't actually jump very high, unlike earlier depictions. Like his brothers and sister, Morton can breathe fire, and in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, he used some sort of sonic screech against the Mario bros., which is like Bowser Jr.'s Sonic Roar! Super Ability from Mario Strikers Charged. His bio on the Japanese New Super Mario Bros. Wii website also implies that Morton's strength is dependent on his weapon. Category:Character Category:Villains Category:Discord's alliance Category:Non-human Category:Men Category:Monsters Category:Kids Category:Royal family Category:Prince Category:Sibling Category:Sons and Daughters